


The Unexplainable Loudness of Confetti Poppers

by gaboski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Castiel Writing Challenge, Gen, canon!verse, confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaboski/pseuds/gaboski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas's 'birthday'. He's decided to throw himself a party, confetti included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexplainable Loudness of Confetti Poppers

Castiel was set on having a birthday party.

He didn’t actually have a birthday. Back when he was created, they didn’t really have the idea of years, or days, or time. But now, billions of years later, he could have one. So he was going to throw himself a birthday party.

Sam, Dean, and himself had already planned out what day. August 31st, nearing the end of summer and beginning of fall. Right between his two favorite seasons.

He had a list of who he was going to invite. It only had two people on it, obviously, Sam and Dean. They kept saying they would throw him a birthday party on the actual date. But that was months ago, and Cas was almost positive they forgot. They greeted him this morning, said they would be searching stuff up in the library all day, and left. No indication whatsoever about his birthday.

Cas didn’t blame them for forgetting about it. They were busy saving the world and saving people and doing things… without him. He didn’t blame them for being so absent, but he wished they weren’t. It gets lonely after a while, even with Dean’s recommended Netflix list, which is predominately sci-fi.

He had asked Sam to teach him how to use a search engine on the internet. Sam happily agreed but got impatient after about ten minutes since Cas kept accidentally shutting off the laptop. After four painstakingly long hours, Cas could successfully get on a browser and look things up. Sam took a nap after that, and Cas discovered Pintrest.

Everything was almost done now. Over the past few days he had been making little birthday decorations. A banner here, a set of party hats there. He made both pie and cake, and neither looked very pretty, but Cas wasn’t going to be the one eating them.

He tacked the banner up, which spelt out ‘Happy Birthday!’ He laid out the party tray he argued with Dean about.

“Why do you need a party tray? They’re fifteen bucks. It’s just old cheese piled over more old cheese and crackers… or something.”

“I just want one, Dean.”

“Cas. We can get a burger. For five bucks. We could get three burgers with that kind of money”

“Please.”

“Fine. Not my business if you like party trays.”

He threw the homemade party hats on the wooden table, and hung a small piñata beneath the archway. He only had one more craft left to make. The confetti.

Castiel had been putting off the confetti for a while now. It required a lot of cutting, and Cas hated scissors since they would never fit nicely in his hand. But he had to do it. It was a birthday party, and birthday parties have confetti.

He used plain, white copy paper, cutting it into tiny strips and then further cutting it into little squares. He sat on the bunker table for hours, slaving over these shards of paper like they were his destiny. His hand started cramping ten minutes into it all, but he ignored it and now he couldn’t even notice it. Or maybe his hands were numb.

Cas had found a way to make little poppers so his confetti would come flying out every time someone twisted it. He took empty toilet paper rolls and skillfully wrapped them in more copy paper. He cautiously poured confetti in them, and wrapped them one last time.

Everything was done now. So he sat on the couch and waited for them to come home. It took longer than he though, so it was midnight when they finally came home. He could hear them arguing.

“Dean, we’ll find a way.” Cas heard Sam say. Cas stood up eagerly and walked over the table, waiting to see their faces.

“Or maybe we won’t, Sam. We’re not trying hard enough, and people are dying.” Dean yelled back.

“We can’t control that.” Sam said angrily. Cas could hear them walking into the room now.

“That’s bullshit Sam, and you-” Dean stopped talking. He looked around. His eyes found Cas’s, and Cas gave him a small smile in return. Sam scoffed. Castiel decided not to take it to heart.

“It’s my birthday,” Cas said quietly, but loud enough for them to here. They all stood still. Dean rolled his eyes.

“No one cares. There is more important things going on, than your-your _birthday_.” Dean sneered. Cas stood there looking between them. He scrunched his eyes together. He waited for Sam to defend him, or for Dean to say sorry, but it never came. 

Maybe he should leave. 

That's what he did.

He walked away, and went to the bedroom he’d claimed as his. He sat upon the bed, cross legged, and closed his eyes. Maybe Dean was right. People were dying, and that’s important. That’s more important than Castiel’s stupid birthday, that isn’t even his. It’s not even his, and _wow_ , he’s being ridiculous.

He’s not a human. He doesn’t have a birthday. He’s Castiel, angel of the Lord. He is a celestial being. How could he ever believe he’s anything more than that? How could he ever believe he deserved a birthday, like a human?

He wasn’t important. He just _was_. He just was Castiel.

A familiar grumble of “Hey, Cas,” forced him to look up. Dean was standing in the doorway, holding a confetti popper loosely in one hand. Cas didn’t say anything. Dean came over and sat next to Cas.

He looked down at the popper in his hand and rubbed the rough paper between his fingers. He pointed it upwards, and twisted it. The loud sound was even more noticeable in the silent room.

Castiel looked up, and he could see Dean watching him out of the corner of his eye. Cas watched the confetti as it fell around him. In his hair, above his eyelids, upon his lips. He gazed at it fluttering around him, floating around Dean. Cas could still feel Dean looking at him. He turned to Dean, and returned his stare. His eyes softened.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean said.

“You shouldn’t be. You were right.” Castiel replied, turning his head. Dean kept his gaze on him. They both stayed silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet that from reading the summary, you weren't expecting this. Honestly, I wasn't either. This fic was made for [The Castiel Writing Challenge.](http://castielwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> This isn't placed in a certain point of time, per se. Just a time where Cas is living in the bunker with Sam and Dean. Sorry if I made you sad... This actually started out fairly happy.  
> Check out my tumblr [here!](http://casualcas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
